theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Girl!
thumb|An Artist's depiction of Martian Girl in the supermarket|rightA song dedicated to a creature who is both Martian and Girl: Martian Girl, who hails from Planet V. The song chronicles young love centered around a carnivorous alien who has a preoccupation with meat and who has stolen the heart of the singer, though not in a literal sense. She is apparently humanoid in appearance, though there are many traits that she does not share with a normal human such as her green skin, big orange eyes, and blue hair. Martian Girl also apparently does not have a human sense of modesty, as in all versions of the song about her, she wears nothing but silver underwear. This song is one of three songs (the others being Idiot Box and Playdough (secret song)) to appear both on The Return of the Aquabats! and The Fury of the Aquabats!. While the most popular, and more frequently performed, version is the one from The Fury, Cadets of Old and Young alike still enjoy the older version with its trombone slides and slightly different chord resolution. In different versions of the mythology, Martian Girl has appeared in a band of three Martians who were listed as allies on the old version of The Aquabats' website. The band was called Planet V, making Martian Girl from Planet V (The Band). Appearance on YouTube! The full story of Martian Girl Makes an appearance on the 10/26/2019 video on The Aquabats YouTube Channel. While there are minor departures from the Martian Girl in the song, the sharp teeth, green eyes, and blue hair are consistent with the song. She's well-clothed, but very scary. - Appearance in The Aquabats in Color! The classic segments Last Week and Next Week of the 1999 attempt at creating an Aquabats Television show, The Aquabats in Color!, feature a band of Martian Girl and two other girls from Planet V playing a show for The Kids near a mountain lake that is revealed to contain a large Godzilla-esque lizard monster which ruins the beach-side show. Their role is minimal, but a sample of the music played by the band, Planet V, can be heard during their screen time. Unlike the version of Martian Girl that appears on both albums, this version of Martian Girl wears more than silver underwear, making her appear much more adapted to human customs. Return Martian Girl is the 2nd track of The Aquabats! release The Return of the Aquabats. Lyrics :Here's a story that must be told :It's kinda new, not very old :About a female Martian with a wild grin :Big orange eyes and green skin :Blue was her hair :She came from way up there :She wore silver underwear :Almost naked but she didn't care (Chorus) :Why, oh why, did she come from Planet V? :I dont know wo wo wo :Martian girl from Planet V :Will you marry me? :Wo wo wo wo wo :She came from outer space :She came to see :If earth was good :Wo wo wo wo wo :In the supermarket she got distracted :In the meat department :Wo wo wo wo wo :She's looking at me :She's looking hungry :Think she's gonna eat me! :Wo wo wo wo wo :Well, She's not a bird :She's not a plane :She's got green blood :Pumping through her veins. :Saw a light in the sky :And then I found her :Now I'm having my own close encounter :She smiled at me as she fixed her hair :And then she kissed me :Right then and there :I started bleeding, :Thats the weirdest part :'cause this alien's teeth were razor sharp! (Chorus) :Whoa, oh baby, aw yeah :What a wacky alien she was :I'll tell you why, its just because :She had an appetite that couldn't be beat :She came from space to eat people meat :I guess I didn't taste good anyway :'cause when she kissed me, :She flew away! (Chorus) :Why oh why did she come from Planet V? :Well now we know wo wo wo (Chorus) Fury Martian Girl! is the 8th track of The Aquabats! release The Fury of the Aquabats! and is a rerecording. Lyrics :Well, Here's a story that must be told :It's kinda new, not very old :About a female Martian with a wild grin, :Big orange eyes, and green skin :Blue was her hair :She came from way up there :She wore silver underwear :Almost naked but she didn't care (Chorus) :Why oh, why did she come from :Planet V? :I dont know wo wo wo :Martian girl from planet v :Will you marry me? :Wo wo wo wo wo :She came from outer space :She came to see :If earth was good :Wo wo wo wo wo :Well, She's not a bird :She's not a plane :She's got green blood :Pumping through her veins. :She smiled at me :That's the weirdest part :'cause this aliens teeth were razor sharp! (Chorus) :In the supermarket she got distracted :In the meat department :Wo wo wo wo wo :She's looking at me :She's looking hungry :Think shes gonna eat me! :Wo wo wo wo wo :Well, What a wacky, nutty, alien she was :I'll tell you why kids, it's just because :She had an appetite that couldn't be beat :She came from space to eat people meat :I guess I didn't taste good anyway :'cause when she kissed me, :She flew away! (Chorus) "This is a 'W' and this is an 'O'" :This is a hand signal you do at a live show during the "Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo." It is made by making a cicle with your index finger and your thumb, and sticking up your middle, ring, and pinky fingers. :The up fingers are the 'W' and the circle is 'O'. You rotate your hand 180 degrees every "Wo." Live Videos 1998, Lawrence, KS: 2003, Pomona, CA: 2007, Salt Lake City, UT: Category:Allies Category:The Fury of the Aquabats! Category:The Return of the Aquabats! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:People